


Bingo Bits

by tehhumi



Series: B2MEM 2019 [15]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhumi/pseuds/tehhumi
Summary: Pieces that I started for B2mem 2019 but am not planning on continuing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts Feanatics: Feanor: savior of Middle Earth O72 & Song Lyrics 2: “rise up and take the power back” O72  
> Songfic of "Uprising" by Muse

_The paranoia is in bloom, the P-R_  
_Transmissions will resume_  
_They'll try to push drugs_  
_That keep us all dumbed down and hope that_  
_We will never see the truth around_

_Another promise, another scene,_  
_Another package lie to keep us trapped in greed_  
_With all the green belts wrapped around our minds_  
_And endless red tape to keep the truth confined_

 

Valinor was safe and perfect. Melkor was imprisoned and would never again kidnap or kill. No one needed to be hungry here or die from an accident. Those who had died in the east would return someday, soon, just give them a few years to heal.

Valinor had beautiful rolling hills, and farms that barely needed tending to produce mountains of fruit. Wild forests and mountains stretched as far as the eye could see. There were no barren deserts or freezing tundra or stagnant swamps; every bit of the land welcomed the elves.

The Valar lived up on Taniquetil, and you had to climb up the mountain to ask them questions. But it’s not like any problems were actually urgent, and a few weeks of travel meant that idle questions were rarely pursued

 

_They will not force us_  
_They will stop degrading us_  
_They will not control us_  
_We will be victorious_

_Interchanging mind control_  
_Come let the revolution take its toll if you could_  
_Flick a switch and open your third eye, you'd see that_  
_We should never be afraid to die_

 

The Valar had mesmerized everyone quite well, teaching them always about how many terrible things there were in the world, how small elves were, how much they needed the protection of Valinor. Feanor enthralled them to dreams of power and freedom as he stole their minds from the Valar.

Death had stalked the Eldar in Endore, but death was now come to Aman as well. If the Valar spoke truly, death merely confined you for a time, and were they not already caged in Valinor? And if the Valar were lying, why would anyone wish to remain in their power?

 

_Rise up and take the power back, it's time that_   
_The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that_   
_Their time is coming to an end_   
_We have to unify and watch our flag ascend_

_So come on_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Women of the Silmarillion: sisters or sisters-in-law - O68
> 
> I decided to invent a sister for Tuor. Her name is Lian (gift of our people), and she is one year older than him.

The remnant of Gondolin reached the Havens of Sirion. There were many reunions, more bittersweet than happy, with those they hadn’t seen in over four hundred years. 

One reunion was after a much shorter time period, but the absence had been felt just as strongly. 

“Tuor! You’re alive!”

“It can’t be - Lian! How did you escape the orcs?”

“If you mean the orc attack  _ twenty years ago, _ I hid up a tree. Annael gathered together everyone he could find, and we continued south. And then I never heard from my little brother again!”

“I was captured, I didn’t exactly have time to write.”

“After you escaped then; you had time enough to harry the Easterlings. Did you know the price on your head was up to a lordship?”

“No, I was too busy evading pursuit to ask they they wanted so badly to catch me. You could have written too.”

“What was I supposed to do, leave a letter in a random cave? No one knew where you were. I however was in the city we had been heading to, accompanied by the people who raised us.”

“I’m sorry. I had assumed you dead, or someone’s captive in Dor-Lomin. I should have sent a message, though.”

“It wasn’t actually so bad when you were an outlaw. You weren’t safe, but we never expected that, and as long as they were hunting you, you were probably still alive. But then the news stopped. No more tales of dead Easterlings or rescued children. I thought Lorgan had finally killed you.”

“Oh. Well, he didn’t?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Tuor and Idril decide to sail off to Valinor, Lian's reaction is “You’re fifty three, hardly old. Beren lived to be over seventy years old with his elf princess.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finweion Friendship - Finrod & Nerdanel - N39

Nerdanel saw Findarato - no, he went by Finrod now - walking though Tirion. She had spoken with him briefly at the feast celebrating his return, but after she learned what Curufinwe and Tyelcormo had done, she hadn’t wanted to impose. And then last month Earendil had arrived, bringing worse news of her children but finally convincing the Vaar to act. Now all the city was a bustle, as they prepared the last things for the army they’d been equipping for two years and the city was finally going to empty.

Empty except for Nerdanel, that is. She had been forbidden.

 

“Good afternoon, Aunt Nerdanel. Where are you off too?”

“Good afternoon Finrod. I’m just going from the forges to the nursery.”

“The nursery? Why?”

“I’ve been taking shifts when I can for the past five centuries. There’s too few people left in the city for anyone to devote all their time to one purpose, and someone has to watch the children.

“I admit i mostly have been telling my father as much military advice and knowledge of Beleriand as I can, and haven’t done much else.”

“You’ve been readjusting to life, and dealing with the trauma of your death. The Teleri give people six years free from any responsibilities when they return, you know. Or at least, free from any responsibilities involving Noldor.”

“Are you saying I should have taken time off?”

“That’s your own decision. I hope I’m not keeping you from anything?”

“I wanted to ask if you knew who to speak to about the forges actually, I want to run Tirion well while my father is away.”

“You’re not going? I would think your experience, having seen that land in person, would be invaluable.”

“The Valar have forbidden it. I left despite the Doom, I do not get rewarded for breaking their decree.”

“Well, if that’s the way it is. I’m probably as good a person as any to speak with about the forges. I expect nearly everyone who’s left will go, now that the Valar approve of it, as the need for spears and thing will be quite great. My father, though, says he’ll send shipments only, and Eccethwen’s son is only five years old, so she and Londomo will stay.”

“And yourself?”

“Given the news from Earendil, I have been advised that my going would be seen as a threat and distract people from the battle.”


End file.
